Die traurige Geschichte der hohen Frau Rohans
by Meldis
Summary: Es fällt mir schwer dafür eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. Es geht um Éowyn, die etwas erkennen muss und um Théoden, der versucht ihr zu helfen und natürlich um Aragorn, der eigentlich der Auslöser für dies alles ist.


~ Disclaimer ~  Mit dieser Fanfiction möchte ich kein Geld verdienen und die    Figuren, sowie die Textzitate und Schauplätze stammen aus dem Buch „Der Herr der Ringe" von Tolkien. Die Rechte liegen bei seinem Sohn Christopher Tolkien. Der Songtext ist Eigentum der Gruppe Rosenstolz.

~ Widmung ~ Gewidmet allen lieben Onlinefreunden, insbesondere Caro und Steffi.

Die traurige Geschichte der hohen Frau Rohans - Éowyn

Mit wehenden Bannern und stolz erhobenen Häuptern kehrte der König Rohans zur Heerschau des letzten Heeres Rohans ein. Ihm entgegen ritt eine junge Frau mit langen, im Dämmerlicht schimmernden Haarflechten; darüber aber trug sie einen Helm, und bis zum Gürtel war sie wie ein Kriegsmann gekleidet, mit einem Schwert an der Seite.

„Seid gegrüßt, Gebieter der Mark!" rief sie „Von Herzen freut mich Eure Rückkehr!"

Ihre Lippen zierte ein Lächeln, dass die nahende Dunkelheit in dieser Abendstunde zu vertrieben schien. Ihre Augen strahlten im tiefstem Blau und der herannahende König Rohans, Théoden, konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Voller Wärme ruhten sie auf der hohen Frau Rohans, der Schildmaid Éowyn. Er spornte sein Pferd an und schloss zu ihr auf und gemeinsam kehrten sie zum großen Heerlager, dass sich auf dem Firienfeld, das zwischen den Steilhängen des Starkhorns, des Irensaga und des Dwimorberges lag, zurück. 

Théoden sog die frische Bergluft voller Zufriedenheit tief ein. Auch wenn der Krieg vor ihm lag war er guter Dinge, denn viele Männer waren seinem Ruf zur Heerschau gefolgt und er hoffte darauf ein langes Gespräch mit Aragorn, der sich ebenfalls hier im Lager aufhalten sollte, zu führen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich zu seiner Nichte herum und was er sah ließ ihn zutiefst bekümmern. Besorgt folgte er dem neuen harten Zug um ihren sonst so weichen Mund und den starren Blick, der weit in die Ferne gerichtet zu seinen schien. Voller Angst, dass seine geliebte Nachkommin etwas bedrücken könnte, dass ihr Herz so vor Kummer schien. Er räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu ziehen und schaute ihr in ihre sturmblauen Augen.

„Und bei dir, Éowyn", sagte Théoden, „ist alles in Ordnung?" 

„Alles in Ordnung" antwortete sie, doch wusste sie, dass sie dem König, der ihr ein guter Vater gewesen war, nichts vormachen konnte. Er schien längst zu wissen, dass sie geweint hatte, was sie mehr traf, als sie vor sich selbst zugeben wollte. Innerlich betete sie darum, dass er nicht weiter nachbohren sollte, denn ihre Ehre sollte unangetastet bleiben vor den Männer Rohans. Schnell sprach sie weiter und ließ dem König keine Chance das Wort erneut zu ergreifen.

„Alles in Ordnung. Es fiel den Leuten schwer, sich so plötzlich von ihren Häusern loszureißen. Harte Worte sind gefallen, denn lange ist's her, seit zum letzten Mal ein Krieg uns von den grünen Feldern vertrieben hat; aber bis zu schlimmen Taten ist es nicht gekommen. Alles ist nun geregelt, wie Ihr seht. Und Eure Unterkunft ist vorbereitet, denn ich habe ausführliche Nachricht über Euch erhalten und die Stunde Eurer Ankunft vorausgesehen."

Mit einem gütigen Lächeln nickte Théoden und auch Éomer schien über die Taten seiner Schwester beglückt zu sein. Fragend wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Also ist Aragorn gekommen", sagte Éomer. „Ist er noch hier?"

Éowyns Züge schienen für einen Moment außer Kontrolle zu sein und die undurchdringliche Maske fiel ab und enthüllte das Gesicht einer von Qualen gebeutelten jungen Frau, die nicht mehr weiterwusste. Doch Éowyn war nicht umsonst eine Schildmaid und sie brachte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Nein, fort ist er", sagte Éowyn, wandte sich ab und sah zu den dunkel im Osten und Süden aufragenden Bergen hin.

„Wohin ist er gegangen?" fragte Éomer.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Er kam bei Nacht und ritt gestern morgen davon, ehe die Sonne über den Berggipfeln stand. Fort ist er." Bitternis stahl sich in ihre glockenklare Stimme und ihr Körper schien sich zu versteifen.

„Es bekümmert dich, Tochter", sagte Théoden. „Was ist geschehen? Sag mir, hat er von jener Straße gesprochen?" Er deutete die Steinreihen entlang zum Dwimorberg hin, wo sie ins Dunkel tauchten. „Von den Pfaden der Toten?"

„Ja, Gebieter", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern des Windes. „Und er ist in den Schatten getreten, aus denen noch nie jemand wiedergekehrt ist. Ich konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. Fort ist er." Ihre Gestalt schwankte und Théoden spürte ihren Schmerz und verstand.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ritten Éomer, Théoden und Éowyn zusammen mit den Kriegern in das Lager hinein und bis zum Zelt des Königs. Éomer band sein Pferd geschwind an und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Lager, um die Soldaten aus ganz Rohan zu erblicken.

Auch Éowyn wollte sich abwenden und ihren Weg durch das Lager gehen, doch Théoden hielt sie zurück. „Es bekümmert dich mehr als ich je zu denken vermochte, Tochter", sprach er sanft und ergriff ihre Hand. „Lass uns in mein Zelt einkehren und darüber reden, was geschehen ist. Es heißt, dass die Zeit Wunden heilt, doch auch das Gespräch hilft. Komm mit mir, meine Schildmaid und berichte mir von deinem Schmerz." Er spürte wie Éowyn versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch er ließ ihre Hand nicht los und schaute ihr voller Wärme in die Augen. 

„Meine Tochter, wir hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander, nun lass uns bitte nicht damit beginnen. Ich bitte dich, sprich mit mir, mein Kind", sprach er voller Inbrunst und der König spürte, wie ihr Widerstand zerbrach. Zusammen mit ihr betrat er sein Zelt, sah zu wie sie auf einem der zahlreichen Felle, die auf dem Boden seines Zeltes gelegt worden waren, Platz nahm und setzte sich ihr gegenüber zu Boden.

Théoden blickte seine Nichte voller Liebe an und richtete schließlich voller Bedacht seine Worte an sie. „Éowyn, was ist geschehen, dass dein schöner Geist so gelitten hat? Wer hat dir solchen Schmerz zugeführt, dass es mir scheint, als wärest du nicht mehr du selbst?"

Es schien ihm, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde, denn ihr Blick war für geraume Zeit auf den Zeltboden gerichtet und er beobachtete ihr Mienenspiel, dass ihm nur noch deutlicher zeigte, wie verzweifelt sie war. Als er die Hoffnung schon aufgeben wollte, hob sie den Blick und schaute ihn an.

Der alte König spürte wie sein Herz brach, als er in ihre wässrigen Augen blickte. Was war nur aus seiner fröhlichen und stets freundlichen Éowyn geworden? Ihre Augen schienen voller Gram und Schmerz und ihre einst so anmutige Gestalt schien gebeutelt vor Schmerz und Angst. „Sprich, mein Kind" Sprich!", flehte er sie an.

Tränen rannen über ihre rosigen Wangen und ein leiser Schluchzer bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihre halb geöffneten Mund.

„Aragorn"

Nur dieses eine Wort verließ ihren Mund, doch es reichte Théoden um ihre ganzen Qualen zu verstehen. Tröstend wollte er nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer abwehrenden Geste mit der Hand zurück. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und er sah, wie die Tränen sich erneut einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. 

„Ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht, Gebieter.", sprach sie und ihre Züge verhärteten sich. 

Nickend lehnte sich der König Rohans vor. „Dann berichte mir, Éowyn. Berichte mir von deinem Schmerz und von Aragorn."

__________**°^°**__________

Voller Freude war mein Herz, als ich von der Ankunft des Herren Aragorn und seiner Gefährten erfuhr. Ich wies die Leute an, alles für den zukünftigen Herrscher zu bereiten und am Abend kehrte er zusammen mit einer großen Anzahl an Soldaten in unser Lager hier auf dem Firienfeld ein. Unter ihnen waren auch Elben und ich war fasziniert von ihnen, hatten meine Augen doch nie zuvor ein Geschöpf des schönen Volkes gesehen. Doch nichts konnte mich von ihm ablenken. Die Erschöpfung und der Hunger ließen ihn blass und kränklich aussehen und ich war ernsthaft besorgt, als ich sah, wie er sich schwer auf einer der Holzbänke niederließ und die Augen für einen Moment rasch schloss. Mit einem reich gefülltem Teller bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge und berührte sanft seinen Arm, um ihn von meiner Anwesenheit kund zu tun. Aragorn öffnete die Augen und blickte lächelnd zu mir herab.

„Hohe Frau Rohans, es erfüllt mich mit Freude euch wieder zu sehen.", sprach er und nahm mir dankend den Teller ab. Ich ließ mich ihm gegenüber nieder und sah ihm schweigend beim Essen zu. Er schien hungrig zu sein und ich reichte ihm nach dem reichhaltigem Essen einen Becher Wein, welchen er wieder dankbar annahm. Meine Finger schienen wie zufällig die seinen zu berühren und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Verwirrt blickte ich zu Boden und wagte es kaum den Blick zu heben. Schließlich spürte ich seine Finger unter meinem Kinn, die meinen Kopf mit leichtem Druck anhoben. „Eine so stolze Frau wie Ihr sollte nicht zu Boden schauen.", flüsterte er mir zu und ich spürte wie sich eine nie gekannte Wärme in mir ausbreitete. Lächelnd erwiderte ich seinen Blick und er nickte bestätigend.

Zu Aragorn gesellten sich wenig später auch seine anderen Gefährten und Vertrauten, die ihn begleitet hatten und so erfuhr ich nun allem, was sich ereignet hatte, seitdem Ihr, Théoden, ins Feld gezogen ward. Die Gespräche versiegten schließlich und die Müdigkeit senkte sich bleischwer auf Aragorn und seine Gefolgsleute. „Edle Herren, ihr seid müde und solltet euch nun zu Bett legen, wo immer wir es euch in der Eile leidlich bequem machen können. Doch morgen wollen wir eine würdigere Unterkunft für euch finden.", sprach ich lächelnd und mit erhobener Stimme, doch ehe ich zu Ende kommen konnte fiel mir Aragorn ins Wort.

„Nein, hohe Frau, mach keine Umstände mit uns! Wenn wir uns heute hier irgendwo hinlegen und morgen noch frühstücken können, so wird das genügen. Denn ich bin in höchster Eile, und beim ersten Morgenlicht müssen wir fort."

Enttäuschung zog sich wie ein Nebelschleier über meine Gedanken und es fühlte sich an, als würde der Boden unter meinen Füßen wie ein junges Pferd ausschlagen und bocken. Doch ich brachte mich schnell wieder zur Vernunft und sprach, während ich ihn anmutig anlächelte. „Dann war es sehr freundlich von dir, Herr, so viele Meilen von deinem Weg abzuweichen, um Éowyn Nachricht zu bringen und an ihrem Verbannungsort mit ihr zu reden." Bitterkeit hatte sich wie ein tückisches Gespenst in meine Stimme geschlichen und ich sah, wie Aragorn mich stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Freilich, kein Mann würde einen solchen Umweg scheuen," sagte Aragorn, „und dennoch, edle Jungfrau, hätte ich nicht kommen können, läge Dunharg nicht an dem Weg, den ich nehmen muss."

Ich fühlte mich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er mir diese Antwort gab. Ich verstand nicht, was er damit bezweckte, außer mich zu verletzen. Meine Stimme zitterte und ich fühlte, wie Zorn in mir hoch kroch, als mir klar wurde, wie sehr er mich bloßgestellt hatte.

„Dann hast du dich verirrt, Herr, denn kein Weg führt aus dem Hargtal nach Osten oder Süden, und am besten reitest du den Weg zurück, den du gekommen bist."

Um mich herum raunte die Menge und auch die letzten waren still geworden, um unserem Duell, denn dieses anfangs harmlose Gespräch war nun ohne Zweifel zu einem geworden, zu lauschen. Spott glitzerte in Estels Augen als er seine Stimme wieder erhob.

„Nein, Jungfrau", sagte er, „ich habe mich nicht verirrt. Dieses Land kenne ich seit der Zeit, bevor du geboren wurdest, um es zu zieren. Aus diesem Tal führt ein Weg hinaus, und den will ich nehmen. Morgen reite ich auf den Pfaden der Toten."

Mein Herzschlag schien auszusetzen und lange hallten seine Worte in meinem Kopf noch nach. Den Pfad der Toten?, fragte ich mich und erbebte nur allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch mir schien es nicht alleine so zu gehen, denn auch einige aus seinem Gefolge blickten erschrocken und entsetzt zu ihrem König herüber. Ich schluckte hart und versuchte einen tiefen Luftzug zu nehmen, doch es schien mir, als hätte sich ein eisener Ring um meinen Brustkorb gelegt, welcher immer enger wurde. Alle Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. 

Ich versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er in den sicheren Tod reiten würde, doch ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Zu fest saß der Wunsch Mittelerde zu befreien in ihm fest und er schien überzeugt davon zu sein, dass dies der einzige Weg sei, um die Schlacht zu gewinnen. Schweigend nahmen wir unser Abendbrot zu Ende ein und ehe ich noch einmal das Wort an ihn richten konnte verabschiedete er sich formvollendet von mir und dankte für die Gastfreundschaft und das warme Mahl. Ich war wie betäubt und konnte nur nicken, während er meine Hand ergriff und sie schnell an seine Lippen führte. Bewegungsunfähig blickte ich seiner aufrechten Gestalt nach, die in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Unendliche Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit und ich spürte, wie die Liebe zu ihm mich von innen zu verzehren schien. Ich spürte tief in meinem Innern, dass sich mir nun die letzte Möglichkeit bot ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen und ihn zur Umkehr zu bewegen.

Meine Beine setzten sich rasch in Bewegung und ich rannte, rasch wie der Wind, weg aus dem Lichtkreis des Feuers und hinein in die Dunkelheit des schlafenden Lagers. Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte ich mich durch die Zeltreihen und erspähte seine Gestalt schließlich vor einem der größeren Zelte.

„Herr!", rief ich und er hielt mitten im Eingang inne. „Ich, ich muss mit dir reden, Herr.", keuchte ich und er schien zu spüren, dass es mir äußerst wichtig war.

„Sprecht, hohe Frau Éowyn.", sprach er lächelnd und schritt neben mir an den Rand des Lagers. 

„Aragorn", sagte ich, „warum willst du diesen Todesweg gehen?"

Seine grauen Augen schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht, als er zu mir hinab blickte.

„Weil ich muss", sagte er. „Nur dort seh' ich Hoffnung, zum Krieg gegen Sauron mein Teil beitragen zu können. Ich begebe mich nicht mutwillig in Gefahr, Éowyn. Könnte ich hingehen, wo mein Herz zu Hause ist, so lustwandelte ich jetzt im fernen Norden durchs liebliche Bruchtal."

Ich schwieg betroffen über seine Worte und schalt mich selbst, dass ich wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er diesen Weg aus unehrenhaften Motiven gewählt hatte. Eine warme Welle von Zuneigung überrollte mich und mutig streckte ich die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm nieder. „Stur und entschlossen bist du und so bringt ein Mann es zu Ruhm."

Ich verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Arm und schaute ihn voller Leidenschaft an.

„Herr, wenn du diesen Weg wählst, dann lass mich an deiner Seite mit dir reiten. Nimm mich in dein Gefolge auf, denn ich kann mich nicht mehr verstecken. Ich will die anderen Seiten des Lebens sehen. Gefahr, Gefecht und den Tod will ich ins Auge blicken."

Kopfschüttelnd und unwillig streifte er meine Hand ab und entfernte sich von mir.

„Was ist Herr?", fragte ich und folgte ihm zaghaft. 

„Dein Platz ist bei deinem Volk, Schildmaid. Dies ist dein Schicksal, so wie es meines ist König zu werden. Du bist die große Stütze, das Rückgrat deines Volkes. Verlass sie in dieser dunklen Stunde nicht."

Wut keimte in mir auf und ich konnte den Zorn in meiner Stimme nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Soll das mein Schicksal sein?! Zu Hause bleiben, während die Männer sich ihre Ehre auf dem Feld erkämpfen? Die Kinder hüten, das Feuer im Kamin schüren und die Fahnen neu besticken, soll das meine Aufgabe sein?"

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf und starrte voller Wildheit zu ihm empor. „Ich fürchte den Tod nicht, falls ihr das denkt, Herr.", zischte ich.

„Was dann fürchtest du, Jungfrau?", entgegnete er mir ruhig.

„Den Käfig. Immer hinter Gittern zu sitzen, bis Gewohnheit und hohes Alter jede Aussicht und selbst den Wunsch, Heldentaten zu leisten, unwiderruflich zunichte machen." Ich hatte voller Überzeugung und Hitze gesprochen, doch er lachte nur leise auf.

„Du scheinst mir so undurchschaubar zu sein wie der Nebel, der oft auf euren Steppen liegt. Du willst Heldentaten vollbringen, ratest mir aber davon ab meinen Weg zu gehen?"

„Ja, Herr, dir rate ich dies. Doch nicht die Gefahr zu meiden, hab ich dich gebeten, sondern in den Krieg zu ziehen, wo dein Schwert dir Ruhm und Sieg erwerben kann. Ich mag es nicht mit ansehn, wie etwas Edles und Vortreffliches unnütz weggeworfen wird."

Wieder lachte er leise, als er meine Worte vernahm. Vorsichtig trat er näher an mich heran und ich spürte, wie mein Herz erneut drohte auszusetzen, als ich ihn so nahe bei mir nun mit allen Sinnen erspüren konnte. Ich schloss rasch die Augen, denn ich wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Ich wagte es nicht, dieser Nähe standzuhalten, die mir so bedrückend und gleichzeitig befreiend vorkam. Ich sog seinen Geruch ein und plötzlich spürte ich seine starken Arme, wie sie mich umfassten und mich an seinen warmen Körper drückten.

„Éowyn, du bist stark, das weiß ich. Doch ich möchte dich hier in Sicherheit wissen, bei deinem Volk, dass dich an meiner Statt beschützen kann. Du hast im Süden und an meiner Seite nichts verloren.", sprach er sanft und ich spürte, wie mein Herz brach.

Hätte er mich nicht gehalten, hätten meine Beine mein Gewicht nicht tragen können und ich spürte wie Verzweiflung in mir aufstieg und mir den Atem raubte.

„Das haben die andern, die mit dir gehen, ebenso wenig. Aus sie gehen mit, weil sie sich von dir nicht trennen wollen." Ich schluckte und spürte, wie mir Tränen die Wangen hinunterrannen.

„Sie begleiten dich trotzdem, weil sie dich lieben.", flüsterte ich erstickt und machte mich rasch von ihm los. Blind vor Tränen rannte ich stolpernd hinaus in die Nacht, um meiner Verzweiflung und meinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Ich kehrte erst am nächsten Morgen in das Heerlager zurück und beobachtete stumm und im Verborgenen, wie Aragorn und seine beiden Gefährten, Gimli und Legolas, ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und schließlich aufsaßen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren zurückbleibenden Gefährten und wandten sich gen Südwesten, dem Pfad der Toten zu.

Mir war, als hätte ich noch nie solche Schmerzen und solche Verzweiflung gespürt, wie in diesem Moment. Ich rannte ihnen, ohne zu wissen, was ich sagen sollte, falls sie mich entdeckten, hinter ihnen her. Ich sah tatenlos zu, wie der Zwerg und der Elb hinter der Wegbiegung verschwanden und starrte voller Angst und Hoffnung auf die aufrechte Gestalt Aragorns.

‚Dreh dich noch einmal um, bitte!', flehte ich ihn in Gedanken an und beobachtete fassungslos, wie er Brego, sein Pferd, zügelte und sich im Sattel langsam umwandte.

Stumm betete ich zu den Vorfahren, dass ich das in seinem Blick erkennen würde, was ich mir so erhoffte. Mein Körper zitterte, als ich den Blick langsam hob, um ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen zu blicken.

Mein Herz schien zu einem Klumpen Eis zu gefrieren, als ich seinem Blick begegnete. Nichts von dem, was ich mir je erträumt hatte lag in diesem Blick, keine Liebe, keine Hoffnung, aber auch kein Hass.

Nur Angst. Pure Angst...

Ich sackte stumm in mir zusammen, doch ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und mir war, als würde ich seine Stimme hören, obwohl sich seine Lippen nicht bewegten.

_Éowyn vanimelda, namárie*_

_____*°*_____

Hast du nur ein Wort zu sagen, nur ein Gedanken dann, lass es Liebe sein.   
Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben, mit deinen Farben dann, lass es Liebe sein.  
Wann du gehst

Wie du gehst

Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht, sag's mir oder sag es nicht  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um, und ich seh's in deinem Blick

Lass es Liebe sein 

  
Hast du nur noch einen Tag, nur eine Nacht, dann, lass es Liebe sein  
Hast du nur noch eine Frage die ich nie zu fragen wage dann, lass es Liebe sein

Wann du gehst

Wie du gehst  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht, sag's mir oder sag es nicht  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um, und ich seh's in deinem Blick  
Lass es Liebe sein  
  
Das ist alles was wir brauchen, noch viel mehr als große Worte

Lass das alles hinter dir, fang noch mal von vorne an, denn,  
Liebe ist alles 

Alles was wir brauchen,   
Liebe ist alles, Liebe ist alles, Liebe ist alles  
Alles was wir brauchen, lass es Liebe sein  
  
Das ist alles was wir brauchen, noch viel mehr als große Worte

Lass das alles hinter dir, fang noch mal von vorne an, denn,  
Liebe ist alles 

Alles was wir brauchen

Lass es Liebe sein

Lass es Liebe sein.

_____*°*_____

__________**°^°**__________

_*Éowyn, du geliebte Schöne, lebewohl_

__________**°^°**__________

~ Nachwort ~

Eigentlich gibt es ja nicht mehr viel zu sagen...

Ich hoffe, dass die FF euch gefallen hat, auch wenn sie nur ein Kapitel beinhaltet und nun zu Ende ist. Ich habe sie an einem Abend geschrieben und einfach, ohne sie noch einmal quer zu lesen online gestellt, weil ich es einfach tun musste, bevor mich dieses „Gespenst" noch länger weiter verfolgt. Ich bitte heute einfach mal nur um eine Review :)!

Mel


End file.
